googlfandomcom-20200213-history
Outline of Google
The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to Google: Google – American multinational technology company specializing in Internet-related services and products that include online advertising technologies, search, cloud computing, software, and hardware. It is a subsidiary of Alphabet Inc.. Google Inc. * Parent Company: '''Alphabet Inc. * '''Motto: Don't be evil * Website: * History of Google * Criticism of Google * Censorship by Google * List of mergers and acquisitions by Google * Google.org * Google platform * Google X * Googleplex * Google logo * Google Doodles * List of Google Easter eggs * List of Google April Fools' Day jokes Products Google Search Google Search *Algorithms: **PageRank **Google Hummingbird **Google Panda **Google Penguin **''Related:'' Google penalty *Analysis: **Google Trends **Google Insights for Search **Knowledge Graph *Google Instant *Google Voice Search *Google Real-Time Search *Google Personalized Search *Google Web History *Google Custom Search *Related: **Timeline of Google Search **Google Searchology Google Maps Google Maps *Google Traffic *Google Transit *Google Street View **Coverage of Google Street View ***Google Street View in Africa ***Google Street View in Antarctica ***Google Street View in Asia ****Google Street View in Israel ***Google Street View in Europe ***Google Street View in North America ****Google Street View in Canada ****Google Street View in the United States ***Google Street View in Oceania ***Google Street View in South America ****Google Street View in Argentina ****Google Street View in Chile ****Google Street View in Colombia **Google Street View privacy concerns **Competition of Google Street View *Google Aerial View *Google Earth **Google Mars **Google Moon **Google Sky *Google Latitude *Google Maps Navigation *Google Maps (app) *Google Map Maker *Google Maps pin YouTube YouTube *History of YouTube *Social impact of YouTube *Censorship of YouTube *''Me at the zoo'' – the first video uploaded onto YouTube Gmail Gmail *Gmail interface *History of Gmail Google Chrome Google Chrome *Mobile versions: **Google Chrome for Android **Google Chrome for iOS *Chrome OS *Chrome Web Store *Google Chrome Apps *Google Chrome Extensions *Open-source: **Chromium **Chromium OS *Google Chrome Frame *Google Chrome Experiments Android *Android software development *Android version history **Android Lollipop **Android Jelly Bean **Android 4.0 *Derivatives: **Android Wear **Android Auto **Android TV *Android One *List of features in Android *List of Android launchers *Android application package *Android Runtime *Android rooting *Android Studio History History of Google *Timeline of Google Search *History of Gmail *History of YouTube *History of Android **Android version history *History of Google+ *History of Google Chrome *History of Google Maps **Timeline of Google Street View *History of Google News *History of Google Drive *History of Google Docs *History of Blogger *History of Google Buzz *History of Orkut Product release timeline *1998 – Google Search *2001 – Google Groups *2002 – Google News *2004 – Orkut *2004 – Gmail *2005 – iGoogle *2005 – Android (acquisition) *2005 – Google Reader *2006 – Google Calendar *2006 – Google Docs *2006 – YouTube (acquisition) *2010 – Google eBooks *2010 – Google Buzz *2011 – Google+ *2012 – Google Drive *2012 – Google Play Product discontinuation timeline *2014 – Orkut *2013 – iGoogle *2013 – Google Reader *2011 – Google Buzz *2011 – Google Notebook *2011 – Google Desktop *2011 – Google Pack Acquisitions : See: List of mergers and acquisitions by Google Criticism Criticism of Google *Privacy concerns *Copyright issues *Monopoly, restraint of trade, and antitrust *Criticism of products: **Criticism of Gmail **Criticism of Google Buzz Events For developers *Google I/O *Google Developer Day *Android Developer Day *Android Developer Challenge *Google Code Jam Other *Google Science Fair *Google Searchology *Doodle4Google People in relation to Google Management * Executive Chairman: Eric Schmidt * Director/Technology President/Co-founder: Sergey Brin * CEO/Co-founder: Larry Page * Other directors ** John Doerr ** John L. Hennessy ** Ann Mather ** Paul Otellini ** Ram Shriram ** Shirley M. Tilghman * Senior Advisor: Al Gore * Senior Vice President: Sundar Pichai Google's influence on language and culture *Google (verb) *Google bomb *Googlewhack External links * * Official Google Blog Google Category:Google